


Felicity

by Thyra279



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), POV Outsider, Sausage dog POV, Young man YOUR CAR IS ON FIYAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyra279/pseuds/Thyra279
Summary: Felicity has a very stressful day.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #13 "Luck"





	Felicity

_Oh, there was some rustling, some definite rustling in that undergrowth by Bobby's house, how very exciting, she really ought to investigate at once, it might just be some hoodlum looking to make trouble in her-_

Oh. No. No, just that tit who liked to swoop over from the neighbouring village when bored.

She gave the tit a firm, short warning and continued down the pavement instead. Ronald followed after he with a gentle chuckle at her expense which she didn't appreciate one bit, but she did like to see him be happy.

They did the rounds as always, as they had done three times a day every day for the past 12 years, Ronald and her. Off through the grassy place with all the stones and the house with the bell to say hello to his wife – Felicity always gave him a moment to himself – then along the very nice trail with all the fragrant notes from her brethren and the piles of cut grass that always smelled divine.

There was something off about it today, though, something not divine _at all_.

She gave off a warning for Ronald that something was very wrong.

She loved Ronald. Would do anything for him, anything at all. Would protect him with her _life_ , and this bad smell was growing harsher, pungent, and it reminded her of Dog a bit but not in a nice way, and it was very confusing because it also smelled like _barbecue_ and Felicity liked _everything_ that came off a barbecue but not this, this smelled like danger and he was in danger, so she hurried down the path as fast as her legs would take her.

They ran into the youths and she forgot to as much as growl at Dog because something bad was coming, something smelled much worse than he did and she didn't like it one bit, she had to get Ronald safely home, it was her duty and she was a very good girl and this smelled _evil._

But Ronald was very slow and _didn't understand_ and suddenly the evil, fiery monster was _right there_ , and Felicity gave Ronald a _look_ , whined softly in warning, tensed up her long body ready to _attack_.

She couldn't believe it. She stared up at him, wide-eyed, body shaking just two inches off the ground.

And then Ronald started making _conversation_ with it.

Her master was talking to it without a care in the world, and she knew he was very brave but not _this_ brave, and then suddenly they were talking about the weather and the monster roared and left them alone and Felicity's four tiny little legs were shaking.

And RP Tyler practically had to carry his dog home that day, found her very trying for once, but he scooped her up nevertheless.

Felicity had never felt safer than right there in his arms, shaking still but feeling very, very lucky that she had a master brave enough to fend off a _demon._


End file.
